


Catch My Breath

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Au de veteranos en la academia, Bromance, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Mike's choice, Noche de graduación, funny moments, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la noche de graduación para Erwin, Nile y Mike, su gran noche, dado que han llegado al top diez. Sin embargo éste último no puede evitar pensar en lo que va ha hacer con su vida. Pero gracias a alguien muy cercano conseguirá dejar que todo lo que esconda salga a la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Como veis estoy de vuelta, ya estoy por mi fic número 22 (L) Espero no perder el ritmo y poder seguir ofreciendo más que leer ~ Esté fic está situado 19 años de la caída del muro María, para ser concretos en la graduación de Erwin, Mike, Nile, Nanaba, Riko, etc.   
> Disfrutadlo~

Catch My Breath

 

Era una noche de Agosto como cualquier otra, menos para los reclutas del ciclo 82. Para esos jóvenes era la noche más esperada de todas sus vidas, su noche de graduación. A lo largo de tres años todos habían madurado y mejorado tanto en aspecto físico como mental, haciendo nuevas amistades y fortaleciendo las antiguas, o así era para el joven de dieseis años Mike Zacharius. Sin duda alguna para él era una noche de gloria, era el primero de su promoción y de todas las anteriores. Toda su puntuación era de sobresaliente, el mejor soldado que se había visto jamás ¡El más fuerte de toda la humanidad! Todos le aplaudían y felicitaban por su éxito. Sobretodo su familia, la cual había venido explícitamente a visitarle, sonaría un tanto extraño, pero al ser el único varón de ocho hermanos todas las esperanzas estaban en él. También sus amigos, Nile, al que conocía de toda la vida, y Erwin, que se les unió al grupo en la academia, habían ido a felicitarle. Pero ante todo tenían que celebrar que los tres estaban en el top diez, Erwin había quedado el segundo de la promoción y Nile el noveno; esa noche habían confirmado lo que ya decían desde el primer año: Eran los mejores. Al que más le ilusionó el resultado fue a Nile, pensando que ahora que Erwin podía ir a la policía militar se iría con ellos dos, dándose la gran vida en el interior. No había necesidad de salir y arriesgarse, decía Dok, que sería mejor cambiar todo desde lo más alto.   
Aunque Zacharius sabía de sobra que Smith no cambiaría tan rápido de parecer, era un hombre con unos principios muy fijos. Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso.

Se encontraban en un gran salón de bailes en Jinae, la ciudad más artística de Rose, llena de jardines, orquestas y sobretodo conocida por sus numerosas fiestas y bailes. Era todo un detalle haberles preparado una fiesta de graduación en una de las ciudades más bonitas de los tres muros. Lo que más sorprendía era que todos pudieran entrar ahí dentro, teniendo a todos los reclutas de los tres muros. Estaban en una gran sala con grandes ventanales, dispuesto con sofás y asientos para todos. Había suficiente bebida para que a la mañana siguiente todos tuvieran una resaca considerable. Se escuchaba como los reclutas cantaban canciones al ritmo de la orquesta, mientras otros bailaban y otros hablaban.

Mike había recibido las felicitaciones de todos, salvo la de una persona, a la cual no paraba de buscar con la mirada. Se trataba de Nanaba, un recluta que a menudo se le había confundido con un hombre a causa de un cuerpo con apenas curvas femeninas y su corte de pelo masculino. A lo largo de la instrucción ambos habían establecido una fuerte amistad, de hecho si él no se encontraba hablando con sus dos colegas, estaba con ella; claro que teniendo que evitar a su mejor amiga Riko Brzenska, la cual parecía escupir fuego cada vez que se acercaba a saludarla. No sabía que le había hecho a la chica de metro cincuenta y con gafas, pero le odiaba a muerte. Sin embargo Nanaba no, ella era gentil, decidida, amigable, educada, disciplinada, etc... por eso a él le encantaba trabajar con ella cuando había que ir por grupos o equipos.   
Fue entonces cuando la vio vistiendo unos pantalones negros, junto con una camisa de media manga verde ajustada; la cual a gusto de Mike realzaba su figura, dirigiéndose hacía la salida sin compañía.  
Antes de que pudiese parpadear se estaba despidiendo de las chicas con las que estaba hablando para seguirla, no queriendo perder su oportunidad. Nanaba le había dicho que se quería ir a las Tropas Estacionarias, eso significaría que se separarían y probablemente nunca volvería a verla. 

Era la última noche donde podría hablar con ella, así que esa noche su máxima prioridad era estar con ella. Atravesó el salón a toda velocidad, intentando alcanzarla. Acabó siguiéndola hasta la entrada, recibiendo el aire fresco de la noche, que se agradecía ya que comenzaba a hacer calor ahí dentro. En vez de mirar se guió por su olfato, ahora que no había mucha gente sería más fácil seguirla por su olor. Al instante percibió su particular esencia a lavanda cuando una voz le sobresalto por atrás.

-¿Mike?.- Preguntó con calma Nanaba, no obstante se veía algo sorprendida por verle fuera.- ¿Te ibas ya?.-

-¡Nana!.- Fue casi un grito del susto que le pego. La joven de cabellos rubios comenzó a reírse con suavidad. Por un instante él se fijo en esa risa, le parecía tremendamente femenina y delicada, a pesar de que sabía que ella podría darle una paliza a diez hombres corrientes con facilidad.- No me des esos sustos...-

-Lo siento, pero tampoco es que estuviera haciendo nada malo.-Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hmpf...-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Hm?-Alzó una ceja el rubio de casi dos metros.

-¿Ibas a irte ya o...?- Miró hacia los lados por si tenía compañía, especialmente femenina, con la cual quisiera irse para tener una fiesta más... privada. Conociendo a Mike era algo bastante habitual.

-No, yo...- Carraspeó un poco, pasando su mano sobre su nuca.- Te buscaba a ti.-

-¿A mi?.- Preguntó sorprendida mientras él la respondía asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Tan raro es? Es nuestra última noche.-

-Sí, mañana te irás a la Policía Militar.- Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con una voz débil y un tanto dolida- ¿Verdad?.- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación acompañada de una sonrisa triste.- El rey debería de estar muy contento, seguro que toda tu familia debe de estar orgullosa.-

-Nana...¿Vendrás?-

-¿A la Policía Militar? ¿Por qué iba a ir ahí? No se me perdió nada ahí dentro.-

-Eres la séptima, puedes entrar sin problema alguno...- No la estaba presionando, simplemente tenía curiosidad; ir a Sina era un sueño para muchos ¿Por qué no iba a ir?

-Iré a las Tropas Estacionarias junto con Riko, lo sabes.- Estaba recordado su decisión tanto a Mike como a ella misma. Aunque le dolía separarse del chico que le gustaba desde que llegó a la academia, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Sería mejor separarse a tener que verle el resto de su vida con otras mujeres mientras ella se pasaba su vida siendo su amiga. No le culpaba, ella misma le dijo que no quería nada salvo su amistad. Desde el principio tuvo cuidado en no dejar que descubriese sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Creó que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, tus amigos te estarán esperando...-Se giró, evitando así su mirada. No podía soportar la despedida, sabía que le echaría muchísimo de menos.

-¡No!- La agarró del hombro, poniéndose enfrente suya.- Quiero estar contigo, tu también eres mi amiga. Déjame invitarte a beber algo, bailemos, mandemos esto a la mierda y hagamos cualquier otra cosa.- Soltaba todo a una velocidad tremenda, dejando surgir lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.- Lo que sea, pero...- Paró repentinamente al ver como Nanaba se ponía la mano sobre la boca, ocultando su risa.

-Lo siento Mike, es solo que nunca te había escuchado decir un taco. Con lo educado que eres...-Le comentó en un tono burlón y un gesto sonriente.- Esta bien.-

-Genial.- Respondió el otro con quizás demasiado entusiasmo.- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?-

-¿Podemos pasear? No estoy acostumbrada a bailar, de hecho es la primera fiesta a la que asisto y...-Se paró a mirar el musculoso brazo ante sí, viendo como se agachaba un poco.-¿Q-qué haces?-

-Vamos a pasear, ¿no? Pues tienes que agarrarte de aquí, sino no es lo mismo. Además tienes razón, un paseo en una noche de verano en una ciudad tan bonita es la mejor opción.- Comentó con una sonrisa que quitaba al aliento a cualquiera.

Nanaba solo asintió e hizo lo que le pedía, y comenzaron a andar hacia uno de los muchos parques que tenía Jinae. Mientras maldecía lo increíblemente atractivo que era su amigo. Mike era uno de esos hombres por el que todas las mujeres, y juraría que algún que otro hombre, se giraban para observarle. Su metro noventa y seis hacía que fuera fácil darse cuenta de él, además tenía una musculatura considerable, su espalda sería el doble o incluso tres veces más grande que el de una persona corriente. Y para colmo no se había afeitado, dejando que una barba de tres días enfatizará lo masculino que era. En eso le envidiaba, nadie dudaría jamás del sexo de Mike, mientras que a ella más de una vez le habían echado de las duchas comunes por creer que era un hombre.   
Mientras caminaban hablaban sobre la ciudad, como había sido la ceremonia, etc; una conversación normal. Para ellos era sencillo, por alguna extraña razón él hablaba mucho más cuando lo hacía con ella. En parte se alegraba de tener eso, puede que muchas otras tuvieron la ocasión de compartir la cama con él, pero ella era su amiga, alguien en quien confiaba y a la que mostraba su verdadero yo. Y por culpa de eso se había enamorado aún más de Mike; lo que al principio era solo una fijación por la belleza del hombre ante sí, se había convertido en algo mucho más profundo. Por ello debía de alejarse de él, aunque le doliese, no sabía como podría vivir una vida teniéndole tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Llegado a un punto de la noche se encontraban en un parque poco concurrido, con un amplio lago que durante el día se podía coger barcas; bancos por todas partes y un gran cenador, todo acompañado de sauces y robles. Estaban pasando sobre un viejo puente de piedra que cruzaba el lago, cuando ella se paró, llamando la atención del rubio que estaba contando anécdotas sobre las veces que se había ido al bar de Marie, la novia de Erwin.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó.

-Fíjate en el lago.- Se soltó de su brazo para acercarse, asomando su cabeza sobre el puente.- ¿No es bonito?.- Señaló el reflejo del cielo estrellado sobre el agua, jamás había salido a pasear de noche, sus padres se lo tenían estrictamente prohibido, por lo cual todo le fascinaba.

-Sí...es precioso.- Dijo en un suspiró, mirándola a ella en vez de a lo que señalaba. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre ella, y esa sonrisa llena de felicidad, la de un niño cuando descubre algo nuevo, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto jamás.-Sin lugar a dudas la mejor vista...-

-¿A qué sí?.- Le miró con una sonrisa, pero al ver sus ojos clavados en ella de la forma que hacía sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mirando de nuevo hacia el agua.- Gracias por traerme aquí.-

-No hay nada que agradecer.- Se puso a su lado, poniendo sus brazos sobre el bordillo del puente, tocando su costado con el suyo.

-Claro que sí, hoy es tu gran noche. Tienes los mejores resultados de por lo menos los últimos treinta años, y lo has logrado sin ayuda alguna. Mañana irás a la Policía Militar, para tener la vida que siempre soñaste. Todos sabíamos que eras el mejor y que lo conseguirías.-

-Mi vida será solo eso ¿eh?.- Contestó el otro con un tono voz lleno de amargura, cerrando los puños mientras agachaba la cabeza, dejando que su pelo cayese sobre sus ojos, así impidiendo a la otra que los viera.- ¿Llenando la expectativas de las demás?-

-¿Mike?-Preguntó con un poco de miedo. Él era un chico bastante amable, nunca le había visto alterarse. De repente pegó un golpe con sus dos puños cerrados sobre la piedra, haciendo que ella se alejase de él de un brinco.- ¡Mike!-

-¿Sabes qué Nana? Llevó toda la vida aguantándome, escuchando a los demás y haciendo caso a lo que me dicen sin protestar ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque se supone que ellos quieren lo mejor para mi. Pero al final me he dado cuenta de que siempre he ofrecido la otra mejilla, callando lo que quería. Lo único que he elegido en mi vida es querer ir al ejército. Si soy el mejor, es porque sino se que decepcionaré a toda mi familia. Y una vez empecé el entrenamiento los superiores también querían crear al soldado perfecto. Por supuesto que voy a ir a Policía Militar porque es lo correcto ¿No? .- Hablaba muy rápido, como si sus ideas estuvieran desordenadas y a la vez podía sentir su enfado.- Ya estoy harto. Harto de tener que aguantarme, callarme, asentir, aprendiendo a como reaccionar, y pensar que me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida así...No puedo. No soy yo. No es lo que quiero.- Sabía que no era justo decirle todo esto a ella, no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Pero con ella era tan sencillo dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento de soltarlo todo.- No voy a dejar que me sigan diciendo como vivir la vida.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Po-por qué me dices esto?.- Aunque siguiese un tanto asustada comprendía que solo se estaba desahogando, y ella quería ayudarle. Por algo eran amigos ¿no?

-Voy a ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento.- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Creo en todo lo que Erwin dice y por lo que lucha, y se que seré mil veces más útil matando titanes que encerrado en una oficina en el interior. Me da igual que parezca un suicidio, pero es algo en lo que creo. No quiero perder el tiempo ahí dentro.-

-¿La legión? Pero podrías morir, apenas hay personas que se jubilan. Todos acaban muertos.-

-Nana, esto es muy simple. Es lo que quiero y no voy a dejar que nada me impida hacerlo. Y no es solo por Erwin, tu también me has hecho ver...-En ese momento hizo una pausa, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer iba a ser peor, pero tenía que hacerlo. 

-¿Ver el que?- Estaba intentando asimilar toda la información de golpe, sin saber como debería reaccionar. Veía que era valiente, más de lo que pensaba. Ella también había pensando en unirse a la legión, pero sus promesas con Riko y el temor a los titanes eran innegables.

-Que se debe de luchar. Tu lo hiciste por tu sueño, dejaste a tu familia, te negaste a casarte por conveniencia y ahora eres un soldado digno del respeto de todos. Y Erwin me ha demostrado que puedo luchar, sin darme por vencido. Va ha sonar extraño, pero me habéis ayudado a ver la belleza en todo. Tanto en el dolor, como en el deber, y se que si lucho podré mejorar el mundo en el que vivimos. Nana no quiero ocultar nada más. Ni mis deseos ni a la persona que realmente quiero.-

-¿La persona que quieres...?-

-Sí, cuando comencé la academia jamás pensé en que conocería a alguien así; ya sabes, una persona con la que quisiera estar siempre. No puedo negarlo más, ni puedo soportar que todos mis intentos se vean frustrados porque..-

-Oh Mike..-Las manos de Nanaba fueron a sus muñecas, haciendo que Mike levantase la mirada, llena de esperanza, pensando que había entendido lo que había dicho.-Todos estos años... yo... pensé que las otras chicas.- Hablaba muy lento, buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras su pecho se encogía.

-Eso es pasado, ya no pienso estar con otras personas.- Le prometió mientras sentía que una sonrisa triunfal se asomaba por sus labios.

-Mike, no me lo esperaba. Pero me alegro tanto por ti, debes de decírselo todo a Erwin.-

-¿Eh? ¿Decirle qué?- No era lo que se esperaba; un abrazo, lágrimas, un beso... ¿Pero que narices pintaba Erwin ahora? Realmente la mención de su amigo le había confundido.

-Pues que le quieres ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Estás enamorado de Erwin!- Exclamó la otra, creyendo comprender el problema del rubio.

-¿¡Qué?! No no no no no. No en absoluto.- Gritaría de la frustración ¿Tan difícil era que comprendiese sus sentimientos?

-Me lo acabas de decir, no pasa nada. No pienso decírselo a nadie, ni juzg- Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios del otro, que bruscamente la había cogido de la cintura y plantado un besos sobre sus labios. No hizo nada más, solo fue un simple contacto y antes de que pudiese parpadear ya la había liberado su beso.- arte..-Finalizó la frase en shock.

-Me gustas tu, Nanaba, una mujer, mi amiga ¿Vale? Desde la primera vez que hablamos me has parecido única, divertida, comprensiva... eres lo que quiero. Durante estos tres años he intentado decírtelo una y otra vez, he flirteado contigo y... nada, como si no te enterases o algo así. Luego dijiste que en tu vida solo buscabas amistad, y respecto a mi lo entiendo, quiero decir, no creo que sea el hombre perfecto, pero me gustas. Es más estoy enamorado de ti, y necesito que lo sepas, aunque seguramente después de esto no vuelva a verte. Pero si no lo decía no podría morir en paz.-

-...- Ella se limitó a observarle con los ojos abiertos, no sabiendo que responder. Se preguntaba si se había dado un golpe contra el suelo y estaba soñando, pues no podía ser real lo que decía ¿Él enamorado de ella? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?.- Mike, yo...-

-Nana,- Alzó su mano para hacerla callar.- No tienes que responderme. No estas obligada a hacerlo. Solo quiero que sepas que hay una persona enamorada de ti, y si alguna vez quieres algo de mi, lo puedes tener todo.-

Se giró, sabía que ella no iba a responderle. Seguramente habría otra persona que tuviese su corazón, alguien que nunca hubiera hecho lo que le decían. Una persona tan singular como ella, y no un soldado obediente, callado y con un habito por olfatear a todas las personas que conocía. Nunca se hizo esperanzas, pero al menos había podido soltar todo antes de despedirse definitivamente. Ahora se iría a dormir, por la mañana debía de ir a informar a su familia y amigos que iba a unirse a la legión. Iba a ser un día duro pero tenía que hacerlo.   
En ese momento sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, y después como algo mojaba su camisa. Pudo identificar el olor de Nanaba y el de sus lágrimas. Lentamente se giró, sin comprender lo que quería hacer.

-Soy una idiota...todo este tiempo, tu...-Tuvo que parar para tomar aire, hablando aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo no he podido decirte nada en tres años. Mike, no te vayas, no sin saber que tus sentimientos son los mismos que los míos.- Al acabar su frase consiguió volver a hablar con normalidad, aunque sus lágrimas no habían cesado.- Y pienso que serás el mejor soldado de toda la legión, porque eres alguien especial que haga lo que haga será el mejor.-

 

En ese momento no hubo nada más que decir, él volvió a agarrarla por la cintura, esta vez levantándola. Y ella sabiendo lo que se proponía pasó sus brazos por su cuello, volviéndose a encontrar con sus labios, esta vez recibiendo una respuesta. Sus labios se movieron con cuidado, experimentando la sensación de la unión de estos. En el caso de Nanaba se trataba de su primer beso, y aunque sabía que él tenía mucha más experiencia, supo ponerse a su altura. Para él era todo un sueño poder besarla, sentir como sus manos se enredaban en su pelo mientras abría su boca para poder probar su sabor. Habrían continuado más tiempo así, hasta que escucharon a un señor mayor protestar por la indecencia de los jóvenes.

Se separaron entre risas, Mike volvió a dejarla en el suelo y ella no tardó en cogerle de la mano para guiarle. Al principio no le importaba el destino al que Nanaba quería llevarle, simplemente se dejó llevar; hasta que vio un edificio que le era familiar. No era otro que los dormitorios donde se alojaban los reclutas graduados para esa noche. Pensando que seguramente quería irse a dormir iba a despedirse, cuando de nuevo tiro de él, arrastrándolo hasta los dormitorios femeninos, y antes de poder protestar ya se encontraba dentro de su dormitorio.

-Nana, podría pillarnos, no quería que te sancionasen por traerme aquí.-

-¿Acaso van a hacerme algo? Te recuerdo que ya nos hemos graduado, no estamos bajo su tutela.- Con una sonrisa ladina se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.- Y los demás seguirán en la fiesta.-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.-Puso sus manos sobre las suyas, deteniendo todo posible movimiento que intentase.

-Mike, es lo que quiero. No quiero tener que arrepentirme el resto de mi vida.-

-Nana...tu eres inexperta y yo demasiado experto.- La inseguridad comenzó a surgir, preguntándose si era merecedor de su virginidad. Sabía que era fuerte, pero tenía la sensación de que ella era delicada y de que podría romperla. Algo hermoso que si tocaba quedaría corrompido.

-Mike, enséñame.- Susurro mientras se liberaba de su agarre para quitarse la camisa.- Hazlo. Es lo que quiero.- Su voz era baja, mientras le pedía que la hiciera suya.- Enséñame...por favor ¿Tan terrible sería hacerlo?-

-Nana...-

Ya se había rendido ante sus ojos suplicantes ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir negando algo que ambos querían? Comenzó deshaciéndose de su camisa, para ir directo a por sus labios. Sus manos agarraban con delicadeza su cabeza, sin atreverse a seguir. No sabía como empezar, y una parte de él seguía pensando que acabaría pensándoselo mejor. Claro que quería acostarse con ella, pero nunca pensó que sería algo que ocurriría así de espontáneo. Fueron las manos de Nanaba quienes le guiaron, mostrando que estaba preparada para que siguiera, comenzando por su pecho cubierto una venda y descendiendo hasta su cadera.   
Mike decidió no quitarle las vendas de momento, si iban a hacerlo sería lento y descubriendo poco a poco a la mujer que amaba. Se encargó de librarse de sus pantalones y su calzado, admirando la suavidad de sus piernas: eran largas y blancas, realmente femeninas. Ella con movimientos torpes intentó hacer lo mismo, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del otro. Las grandes y cálidas manos de Mike sobre las pequeñas y temblorosas de Nanaba, llegando su turno para enseñarle a deshacerse de esa prenda. 

Se sentía nerviosa, no tanto por lo que él iba a hacer, estaba segura de que no le decepcionaría... en cambio por su parte temía que fallase estrepitosamente. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, había visto algún dibujo muy mal hecho, pero realmente no sabía que se encontraría ahí.  
Impulsada por la curiosidad, cuando la única prenda que evitaba que él estuviera totalmente expuesto era su ropa interior, puso su mano bruscamente sobre el bulto de ésta, provocando un leve quejido por parte del otro. Al instante se separó de él disculpándose una y otra vez, temiendo haber fastidiado el momento. Mike la agarró de la muñeca.

-Esta bien Nana, ven..-Le dijo con voz ronca mientras la atraía a él.- No pasa nada, si quieres tocarme hazlo. No dudes solo hazlo.- Volvió a colocar su mano al lugar al que se había abalanzado.

 

Esas palabras volvieron a traer la seguridad que segundos antes la chica había perdido, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y empujándole hacia atrás hasta que estuviese contra la pared y continuar con lo que se había propuesto. El rubio se lo permitió, sabía que aunque Nanaba llegase a ser tímida y que se trataba de una mujer muy dulce, también era una luchadora y que si quería podía ser tan fuerte como cualquier otro soldado. Solo necesitaba recuperar la confianza y dejarse llevar. Intentó guardar la compostura, ni siquiera le había llegado a tocar, pero la simple presión de su mano y el calor de su aliento contra su pecho ya le estaban volviendo loco. No la toco más que el pelo y la piel desnuda de su espalda, su turno para tocarla a fondo llegaría más tarde. Ahora debía de ser paciente y esperar.

Cuando vio que estaba más cómoda, volvió a llegar su mano hasta el interior de sus calzoncillos, mostrando como le gustaba que le tocasen. Aunque ella misma intentó algunas cosas, como pararse en medio para luego apretar con fuerza su miembro. Provocando que su enorme cuerpo temblase y soltase leves jadeos, aunque intentaba controlarse, pues aún no era el momento de hacer ruidos. Quería llegar a esa parte, pero se recordaba a sí mismo el cuidado que debía de tener paciencia. Pero entre que las manos de su compañera se volvían más traviesas y las marcas que dejaba sobre sus hombros eran más notorias, le indicaba que no quedaba mucho para ese momento. 

Lo que no se esperaba era que ella siguiese sus impulsos de esa manera. Sus ojos, que habían estado férreamente cerrados mientras dejaba que ella tocase su cuerpo, se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió como sus besos, cada vez más húmedos, descendieron por su abdomen y se pararon en la zona de la pelvis, llegando a morder por encima la piel que recorría. Y cuando pensaba que estaba siendo más atrevida de lo que se esperaba, volvió a demostrarle que no debía de subestimar a esa mujer. Su mano agarró la base de su erección, y su lengua descendió desde la punta de ésta, mientras la otra mano agarraba su trasero. Mike no había contado con esto, había tenido sexo con otras mujeres, pero todas eran experimentadas, e incluso así había algunas que no se sentían muy cómodas a la hora hacer lo que Nanaba estaba haciendo con su lengua. Para cuando introdució su miembro en su boca, él ya estaba gimiendo su nombre. Por un lado quería que siguiera, porque a decir verdad para una primeriza no lo hacía del todo mal; pero si seguía así por más tiempo no sabía si podría aguantar.

Gentilmente apartó su cabeza, intentando poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Esto provocó que la rubia lo mirase confundida, dado que parecía que era de su agrado. Entonces el ya desnudo Mike se agachó y la cogió en brazos, llevándola hasta la cama, donde la tumbo. Sin perder el tiempo Nanaba se comenzó a deshacer de su venda, pensando que él no tendría mucha experiencia quitándolas. Miró al cuerpo de su compañero y luego al suyo, sintiendo la vergüenza y el pudor al estar así ante alguien con un cuerpo escultural... Había una diferencia abismal entre ellos. Pero a él no le importaba, pues donde Nanaba veía un cuerpo delgaducho y sin forma; una idea formada por las críticas de otras y los complejos de la propia, Mike veía una figura atlética, bien formada con un pecho que ocultaba en vendas. Si ella no llevase esas vendas siempre los demás apreciarían que ella era tan femenina como cualquier otra. 

Poniéndose encima de ella, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, la observó de arriba a abajo antes de agacharse para volver a besarla. Tenía una rodilla clavada a un lado de la cama, mientras la otra estaba entre sus piernas, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre éstas. Nanaba apreciaba que Mike quisiera ir tan despacio, dejando que ella marcase las pautas. Y la forma en la que él la miraba y tocaba hacía que se sintiese querida, pero sobretodo deseaba. Por encima de todo eso estaban sus sentimientos, saber que él la amaba y que deseaba estar con ella; aunque sus destinos se separarían al amanecer, les quedaba esa noche. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por sus fuertes hombros, memorizando el tacto de su piel y la forma que su cuerpo anhelaba el suyo. 

El soldado se separó para tomar aire, pero sentía que no podía parar aún, por lo que sus labios comenzaron a inundar su cuello de besos, deleitándose de nuevo con el olor de esa mujer. Una vez llegó a su pecho, alzó la mirada para ver como ella le observaba con la cara totalmente sonrojada, sonriendo con lascivia volvió a dirigirse a los pequeños montículos ante sí y dejó que sus manos y su boca recordasen esa zona que ella escondía tan bien. Una vez comenzó ahí no podía detenerse, sus manos iban con fuerza por todo su cuerpo, como si no pudiese vivir ni un minuto más sin antes haber tocado cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta las caderas. 

Esto ya comenzaba a irritar a la rubia, por lo cual decidió tomar la iniciativa, alzando sus caderas y así rozando su entrepierna con la pierna del otro. Automáticamente el otro sonrió, sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo atención en aquella zona. Se apartó de su cuerpo, poniendo un brazo a la altura de la cintura mientras volvía a inclinarse para robarle un beso, evitando que ella pudiese comenzar a protestar o preguntar. No era de los que hablaban mientras estaban con otra persona, prefería invertir sus energías en cosas más productivas como acariciar una pierna de Nanaba y sin previo aviso poner su mano sobre su entrepierna, imitando la acción que ella había cometido previamente. La repentina sensación de la mano de Mike y la intrusión de un dígito en su interior provocó que ella jadease sobre sus labios, haciendo que él sonriese triunfalmente.

Había noches donde él pensaba en como sería si ella le dejase complacerla, pero lo que no sabía era que ella ya se había complacido a sí misma en más de una ocasión. Si no se había acostado con nadie era porque no había encontrado a nadie con la que se sintiese lo suficientemente cómoda para hacerlo como ahora, pero no significaba que no tuviese interés en el sexo; así que comenzó a probar a satisfacerse sin necesidad de un compañero.

Aunque él no sabía esto, facilitó que continuase con la preparación, moviendo lentamente sus dedos en círculos en su interior y presionando con el pulgar sobre la zona más sensible de su sexo, provocando que ella se estremeciera. No era lo mismo hacer eso una misma que otra persona lo hiciera por ti, así que a pesar de ser algo que ella ya había probado era una sensación distinta. Sus uñas se hundieron sobre su espalda mientras arqueaba su espalda, no teniendo reparó alguno en mostrarle a su compañero lo mucho que le gustaban sus caricias. Era el momento más íntimo de su vida. Y sabiendo que sería la única vez que podrían estar juntos le producía una sensación extraña, como si ese momento fuese el más valioso que fuera a tener. Aunque bueno, no todos los días descubrías que la persona que te gusta correspondía a todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos.

 

Para él era demasiado, el calor que ella emanaba, su respiración entrecortada sobre su piel, la forma en la que sus uñas se clavan en él pero sin hacerle daño, la sensación de sus pechos pegándose a su dorso cuando arqueaba la espalda. Ya no podía soportarlo más, por lo cual retiró su mano de su entrepierna, recibiendo un quejido por parte suya hasta que comprendió que había llegado el momento. Sosteniéndose solo con los brazos se puso entre las temblorosas piernas de Nanaba, no se trataba de miedo, sino anticipación por el momento que iba a llegar, y con una mirada fija en sus ojos que dejaba claro que si quería retractarse ahora era ese momento; pues Mike sabía que una vez que comenzará a hacerlo no se podría detener. Ella no dudo, agarrándole con fuerza del pelo tiro para poder besarla con pasión. Captando el mensaje le siguió el beso y casi al mismo tiempo que su lengua se introducía en su cavidad bocal su masculinidad se introdujo en su feminidad. Esperó a que ella se acomodase, estando atento a la fuerza con la que agarraba su pelo, aunque a decir verdad le estaba costando la vida no seguir. La estrecha calidez le embriagaba casi tanto como su olor a lavandas, esa mujer iba a ser su ruina.

No era tan doloroso como se imaginaba, simplemente era una sensación extraña dado que eso con diferencia era mucho más grande que un simple dedo. Mordió el labio de Mike, sin recibir queja alguna por parte suya, acallando las suyas. Al poco se separó y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera. Él se movía en un lento y suave vaivén, alzando sus caderas. Nanaba fascinada por la forma en la que su cuerpo, sobretodo su culo y sus caderas, se movía puso sus manos sobre estas, siguiéndolo. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que su incomodidad se convirtiera en placer, y aunque fuese inexperta, se negaba a quedarse ahí tranquila sin hacer nada, por lo cual poniendo la planta de los pies sobre el colchón y flexionando sus rodillas, alzó sus caderas, moviéndolas al ritmo de las suyas. Zacharius esbozó una sonrisa lasciva ante sus actos, no podía esperarse otra cosa de ella, era de esas mujeres que tomaban la iniciativa y eso le encantaba. Y en ese momento volvió a su mente una fantasía que le acechaba en sus noches solitarias, cuando no paraba de pensar en Nanaba. 

-Ahora...- Musitó con voz ronca, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del placer.- Es tu turno, Nana.-

 

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando Mike dejó de moverse, tumbándose sobre ella. Le sofocaba tener el peso de ciento seis kilos de músculos encima, pero no tardo en ponerse de lado, aún dentro de ella, y agarrando su pierna la paso por su cadera. Ahí comprendió que lo que quería es que ella buscase su ritmo. Sin más demora empujó a Mike contra el colchón, con sus rodillas clavadas a casa lado de sus caderas y sus manos aferradas al colchón comenzó a montarle. El rubio aprovechó para volver a recorrer su cuero con sus manos, empezando por sus cintura, ascendiendo lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo se deslizará en sus manos a causa del movimiento en vaivén de éste. Una vez llego a su pecho se paro a mirarlo y luego su rostro ¿Por qué tenía tantos complejos? Si se viera en ese mismo momento, con sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus labios, a causa de los besos, y su esplendido y bien formado cuerpo no tendría motivo alguno para sentir complejos. A veces las mujeres eran demasiado duras consigo mismas.

Prestando más atención a la expresión de su rostro veía que estaba disfrutando tanto de su cuerpo como él del suyo, sintiendo como si no fuera la primera vez, como si hacer el amor juntos fuera algo normal. Pero notó que ella estaba demasiado concentrada, intentando que Mike tuviera la experiencia de su vida. Agradecía que Nanaba se preocupase tanto por su placer, pero tratándose de ella deseaba que fuera ella quien disfrutase de la noche. Ella no era de las que a la primera iban y montaban a un hombre u hacían posturas extrañas. Era una mujer cariñosa y teniendo esto en mente la agarró por la cadera, sintiendo los huesos de su pelvis. La chica de ojos azules no protestó, solo miró con curiosidad al de los ojos azul oscuro, que estaba sacando su miembro de su cabidad; ambos soltaron un leve quejido, pues estaban cerca del clímax. Bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, la levantó solo para sentarla sobre su regazo, automáticamente Nanaba rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, haciéndole preso de su agarre. 

En sintonía con él, ella se aferró a sus fuertes hombros y se levantó, volviendo a dejar que se introdujera dentro de ella. En respuesta Mike soltó un sonoro gemido, acompañados de los entrecortados jadeos de Nanaba. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, aumentando el placer por fricción que ella hacía al subir y bajar. Intentaban tomarse su tiempo, pero todo se descontroló. Espaldas arañadas, marcas rojas en cuellos, el sudor empapando ambos cuerpos y constantes sonidos de placer... Continuaron así hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al clímax; Nanaba decía su nombre en bucle mientras el no dejaba de soltar palabras de amor. Pegaron sus frentes al finalizar y tumbándose en la cama con el corazón a mil por hora, se miraron con una satisfactoria sonrisa. 

Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar el aliento, minutos en los cuales estuvieron ocupados abrazando el cuerpo del otro. Ella no se esperaba que Mike fuera alguien tan cariñoso, pues estaba besándola en la frente, el hombro y cualquier parte de su anatomía que pillase cerca, a la vez que abrazando su cuerpo con suavidad. Pero finalmente volvió a hablar.

 

-Para ser tu primera vez... sin palabras.- Le alagó, aunque estaba gratamente sorprendido.

-Es fácil cuando tienes un buen maestro.- Ella le respondió con una pequeña risa mientras se tumbaba encima suya. Exhaló un suspiro, dejando que la realidad volviese a caer sobre ambos.- Mañana va a ser un día horrible...-

-Eh no exageres, te escribiré y tendremos días libres;seguiremos en contacto.- Intentó animarla, frotando su hombro, aunque sabía muy bien que ese no era el problema.

-Mike... ¿Pero y si no vuelves del exterior? No me entiendas mal, creo en lo que dice Erwin, no obstante..-

-¿No obstante que?- Le cortó Mike con voz calmada.- Si crees en Erwin ¿Por qué no vas a ir a la legión?-

-Temo a los titanes, y además alguien debe de proteger a los ciudadanos.-

-Nana, temías decirme lo que sentías por mi, y míranos ahora. Cuando superas miedos acabas siendo más fuerte; además hay miembros de sobra en las tropas y...- Cerró los ojos mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con la mano que luego fue a parar bajo su mentón.- Perdona.- Se disculpó mientras ponía ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar.- No debería de intentar forzarte a nada, lo siento, es solo que te quiero para mi. Olvidémoslo, ahora prefiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.-

 

Y así continuaron el resto de la noche, entre besos, caricias y risas. Los jóvenes enamorados sabían que en cuanto saliese el sol deberían de separarse para tomar caminos separados, pero aún les quedaba la noche. 

~·~

 

Ya había pasado lo peor del día, había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres y Nile acerca de su decisión sobre irse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Su familia acabó apoyándole gracias a sus hermanas que tenían una fe ciega en su único hermano varón, lo cual acabó ablandando el corazón de su madre y su padre permitió que se uniese. Claro que tuvo que prometerle que alcanzaría un alto rango y que haría honor a sus cualidades. En cambio Dok no lo acepto, culpando a Erwin de haberle comido el cerebro y acusándole de traición. Nile siempre había querido a Erwin y a Mike como hermanos, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que a veces tenía celos de ellos: eran más atractivos y sus habilidades eran superiores; además él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marie, sin embargo ella escogió a Erwin. No hizo un gran follón cuando aquello ocurrió, se apartó y acepto su derrota, pero ese día cuando se enteró de que Smith había cortado su relación dado que él entregaría su vida a la legión, le reprochó que era un hombre frío y sin corazón por partirle el corazón a la chica que amaba.

Había sido un día duro, cansado y agotador. Encima había tenido que despedirse de Nanaba. Era duro pero debía de hacerlo. Su pecho le pesaba con el dolor de la despedida, y el hecho de que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo o puede que en más ¿Y si se enamoraba de otra persona?¿Y si él se moría? Podían pasar muchas cosas y él no estaría con ella. Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, además había hecho su decisión, una de la que no se arrepentía.

 

Mientras estaban escuchando el monótono discurso del duodécimo comandante de la legión, Keith Shardis, persuadiendo a los reclutas de los peligros a los que se enfrentaban; su cejudo amigo le lanzó una mirada mientras se aclaraba la voz.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Mike.- Susurró Erwin. 

-No hay de que, hermano.- Hizo una pausa antes de llamarle por ese nombre, sabiendo que esto significaba mucho para él.

Su amigo se limitó a sonreír para volver a prestar atención al discurso, Mike quería hacer lo mismo pero su aguda nariz notó la esencia de esa mujer. Seguramente se habría adherido a su ropa y a su piel tras pasar toda la noche con ella. Debería haberla pedido una camisa o algo por el estilo para llevarse su olor consigo. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta ya estaban haciendo todos el saludo y respondiendo con un claro “¡Sí señor!”. Una vez acabado su discurso los reclutas comenzaron a moverse hacía los establos, donde les esperaban unos carruajes que llevaban al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Mike miró una vez más al emblema de las alas de la libertad que había sobre el escenario cuando Erwin se giró para hablar con alguien.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa verte aquí.- Comentó mientras desplegaba ese encanto que Smith poseía para cautivar a las personas.

-Sí, al final he decido dejar Las Tropas Estacionarias para los demás.-

 

Esa voz... no podía ser.

El altísimo rubio se giro para contemplar a la mujer que con la que había hecho el amor durante la noche anterior, aquella que le había robado el corazón.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

 

\- ¿A que se debe el cambio de última hora?.- Preguntó Erwin, sabía de sobra que su amigo estaba colado por la chica y si ella se venía a la legión, alejada de la constante compañía de Brenzka tendría más posibilidades de conquistarla.- Aunque no me entiendas mal, es un placer verte aquí.-

 

-Verás un hombre sabio me enseñó anoche a superar mis miedos, y a que no debía de contener la respiración ante todo; que debía de dejar salir todo mi potencial.- Miró a Mike para que comprendiera que estaba hablando de él, por si no quedaba claro aún.- Ahora sacaré a la luchadora en mi.- 

-Estoy impaciente por ver eso.- Respondió cordialmente Zacharius, aunque la respuesta era para Erwin.

 

Ambos sonrieron felices al saber que no iban a separarle, si fuera por Mike la besaría en ese mismo instante, no obstante no podía hacerlo delante de todo el mundo y menos enfrente del pobre Erwin, que ya se sentía algo fuera de lugar por las miradas que se echaban los otros. Ya habría tiempo para explicarle todo lo sucedido a su amigo. Pero ahora mientras estos nuevos portadores de las alas de la libertad se encaminaban así su gran batalla, sus corazones se inundaron de la satisfactoria sensación de no estar solos. Sabían que sus espaldas estaban cubridas. 

Y aunque en un mundo plagado de titanes, corrupción y maldad; las personas, como Mike y Nanaba, lograban encontrar algo puro y bello. Algo por lo que luchar. Esa razón sería la que llevarían en sus almas mientras alzaban sus espadas contra el enemigo de la humanidad y que les acompañaría hasta el final.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer fic lemon al fin! Literalmente escribí esto hace dos o tres semanas, pero he tardado tanto por el lemon; ya que me he borrado y vuelto a escribirlo una y otra vez. Creo que me ha quedado bien (o eso espero). La historia iba a ser más corta; ya que su propósito era el de poner un contexto para el sexo, sin embargo soy una de esas personas que me gusta que esté bien explicado y que no se note que solo vengas a leer sexo. 
> 
> En realidad esta idea era para un fic que no iba a tener sexo, pero en fin, otro Mikenana para el fandom (L) necesitamos más fics de esta maravillosa porque merecen amor.
> 
> El fic se llama así por la canción de Kelly Clarckson “Catch My Breath”, siempre me ha gustado mucho y me parecía que era la adecuada para este one-shot.
> 
> Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o demás decírmela por favor
> 
> un abrazo muy fuerte


End file.
